T-I-M-E-L-E-S-S
by HunterSixtySeven
Summary: What if Lucy and Wyatt started their incredible journey at a much younger age?


Wyatt's destiny came in the form of two pig tails, a Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles t-shirt, and went by the name Lucy. Only when he felt her tapping him on the shoulder he didn't know that yet.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Can I sit next you?" she asked

 _Okay_ he thought to himself. He and Grandpa Sherwin had practiced this, and how he should act. He nodded his head yes and set down the crayon he was using. He swung around in his chair, stood up, and pulled out a chair for her. Then sat back down after she had.

"Hi, I'm Wyatt" he said as he pushed the box of crayons towards her. She silently opened a coloring book and grabbed a crayon. They sat in silence for a few minutes until he got the confidence to talk to her again.

"Cool, shirt. Who is your favorite?" He asked

"I like Donatello! My dad is an inventor like him. Who do you like?"

"I like Michelangelo!" he said

"Yeah, he's pretty cool!" Lucy said before picking a crayon out and going back to her coloring book.

They continued to color together in silence until their teacher called them to the carpet for the next lesson. After cleaning up they walked over to the carpet together.

For the rest of the day they were together, wherever one went the other followed. Lucy never pushed him to talk, and when they did they mostly talked about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Most of the time Lucy was the one who did the talking, which was fine by him. Wyatt had always been more reserved and somebody who had a tendency to enjoy the company of others instead of making small talk.

Which as a five-year old made making friends really difficult and why he didn't want to go to kindergarten. Somehow though he got lucky with Lucy. She picked him out of all of their classmates and chose him to spend time with.

As the day came to a close Wyatt finally got separated from Lucy as the class was split up into two separate classrooms since their teacher had bus duty. Once Wyatt reached his classroom he sat in line and placed his head in his hands. He wished Lucy was with him. Finally his bus number got called and he boarded his bus.

With his head down low he walked towards the back, took a seat, and stared out the window. Only a minute later did he feel the seat cushion dip next to him. He wanted to keep looking out the window, only he knew that isn't what his Grandpa Sherwin had taught him. So he turned around only to be surprised to see a beaming Lucy sitting next to him.

Breaking into a smile he said "hi" in a quiet voice. As they waited for the bus to move they talked about the classrooms they went too before falling into a comfortable silence as the bus started and pulled forward.

As they were pulling out of the parking lot Lucy turned towards him

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked

"Not really ma'am" he said in a nervous tone

"Well that's okay... my mom always says the quietest people have the most interesting things to say." She said beaming out him before breaking their gaze so he could go back to looking out the window

When they finally reached his stop he turned around to tell her he needed to get up since it was his stop. Only he didn't have too since she was already out of her seat.

"Are you getting off?" He asked

"Yeah, mine is the blue house" she said as she pointed to the one standing in front of the bus.

"This is my stop too! I live in the grey house" he said pointing to the one directly across the street from hers

She just smiled at him before they were being told they needed to get off the bus. As the clambered down the stairs they stood in her driveway. He glanced behind her and saw her Dad coming out of the house towards them.

"Is that your dad?" he asked in a quiet voice filled with a little sadness. For the first time he was looking down at his feet.

She seemed to pick up on his tone because she asked in a softer voice "Yeah. Is that your grandpa?"

He turned around to see the bus had driven off and on the other side of the street was his Grandpa Sherwin standing there beaming with joy at the sight of him and holding a plate of his favorite cookies.

"Yeah. Um, I just moved in with him a few days ago" he said as her Dad reached them

"DADDY" she yelled jumping into his arms as he danced around with her in his arms. Finally setting her down.

"This is Wyatt" she said introducing him to her dad

"Nice to meet you, sir" he said sticking out his hand for a handshake.

Her father looked surprised but quickly recovered and shook his hand. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his Grandpa standing above him smiling down at him.

"Hi, I'm Sherwin." His grandfather said shaking Lucy's dad's hand

"Nice to meet you. I'm James" her dad responded

Wyatt tugged on his grandfather's arm to get his attention

"Grandpa, this is Lucy" he said turning his gaze to Lucy who was now holding her dad's hand

"Well, hello Lucy! It is a pleasure to meet you" his grandfather said as he bent down and stuck out his hand.

She giggled as she shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both. We will have to get together some time! Lucy's mom is waiting for us to pick her up from work so we have to get going" Lucy's father said

Wyatt felt his grandfather put his arm back around his shoulder as he said goodbye and lead them away back to their house. As his grandfather opened their front door he turned to Wyatt

"How was your first day?" He asked setting the plate of treats down.

"We picked seats, I am sitting next to Lucy. I like her, I hope we get to be friends" he said

His grandfather smiled down at him with a twinkle in his eye as he said "I think you are already".


End file.
